


pretty pale dress

by taylocrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/M, fluffy at the end ?? who am I, lame plumber jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylocrow/pseuds/taylocrow
Summary: Theon begrudgingly runs a stupid errand for his father and meets the most beautiful girl to invite to an even more stupid dinner party. Originally he only meant to piss his father off, but leads to much more than that.





	pretty pale dress

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this so I could write some theonsa smut and I'm not sorry about it

Theon tugged tirelessly at his bow tie suffocating his neck, and grunted into the payphone as his father repeated himself, “Theon. I need this. Do it real quick and then make your way over here. Don't be late.”

 

Theon played with the silence and let his father’s temper fester just a bit more. There was nothing Theon loved more than playing with the fire of his father’s anger. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and opened his mouth to answer but his father let out an aggravated sigh to cut him off. “Get it done Theon. See you in an hour.”

 

Click.

 

Theon rolled his eyes and slammed the payphone back onto the receiver. Then picked it up and slammed it one more fucking time. He didn't want to go to his Dad’s stupid dinner and he sure as shit didn't want to go repair some leak in a tenant’s apartment.

 

_Lap dog. Dirty work and clean hands. Service boy._

 

He heard what the men called him around Greyjoy & Sons Realty. Theon was being groomed for a job they didn't think he deserved, and to all their dismay, he was the last surviving shit head to cover the ‘& Sons’ bit of the company’s title. It’s the reason why his father looks at him with dead eyes and a bitter smile, because they’re all each other has left and it leaves the rest of the hard working employees bitter and jealous.

 

But what did a couple of coke-addicted, whore fucking, frail excuses for men in suits know? Theon pretended not to hear them, pretended all his brothers’ halo effects didn't intimidate him, and ignored the hypocrisy of the whole goddamn social ladder.

 

He was the youngest. Never really fully groomed or meant to take Greyjoy Realty from his father whenever the fucker finally decided to throw in the towel. Everyone assumed it'd be on Balon’s deathbed, but Theon knew better. His decrypted father probably had a few more years before his heart would give from the stress.

 

There was a chill in the air when Theon hopped into the back of his polished Rolls Royce. The Kinks blared from the speakers and he mindlessly sang along from the backseat. Davos, his driver, rattled off about hard work and family but all Theon could think about was if attending this dinner could buy him a late morning entry to work on Monday. Could his attendance tonight excuse his tardiness tomorrow morning? Theon planned on getting absolutely hammered in order to power through the stupid dinner, and a little sleeping in was just what he wanted.

 

A little white joint was rolled neatly between his slender fingers, and he reached to check for his lighter before pulling up to one of the many shit hole apartment buildings owned by the family biz.

 

“Circle back, Davos. Try to find me a real god damn plumber in the mean time.” Theon slid on a pair of sunglasses that had been resting on his head, and shoved open the heavy car door.

 

“I don't think Mr. Greyjoy would like-“ Theon slammed the door shut before letting Davos finish about needing to listen to and obey his father. Family over everything, blah, blah, blah. He tugged at his suit jacket and looked up at the towering building. Fuck it. He shook it out and shoved his unlit joint in his pocket.

 

Theon shoved his hands in his pockets after knocking forcefully on the tacky red door. 301A’s door creaked open, and a small face appeared in its opening. “Hi. I’m here about your leak?” Theon said breathlessly.

 

“You're not a plumber.” The girl’s face lit up with a playful smile and Theon's breath caught at the sight of it.

 

She led him to her kitchen in the sweltering heat of her new apartment. Boxes littered the tiny shit box and her hand gripped tightly on her stuck out hip. Long locks of auburn cast down her back, pinned on the sides to frame her delicate, sweet face. Her icy eyes were striking against the milky pale of her complexion. Theon even felt a shy smile cross his face when he drank her in. She donned a tight blue tank top, braless, her perky tits holding up the fabric. Long legs poured from her pair of cut offs, Theon's gaze fell to her ass when she cleared her throat.

 

“My sink,” Sansa smirked at him before slowly lolling her head to motion to the worn metal sink beside them. “It's leaking.”

 

Theon sighed and rubbed a hand roughly along his jaw, “Okay. Alright.” Theon completely pulled off the bow tie and she held her arm out to take his jacket from him. He wordlessly passed it along to her so he could crawl beneath this girl’s sink and pretend like he knew what the hell he was doing.

 

After about 15 minutes and countless random bursts of water raining down on him, he threw the towel in. Theon pulled himself out from the shitty shower he had just taken to gaze up at the cross-armed beauty towering above him.

 

“Well. I'm not plumber.” Theon wiped his hands on his dress pants as he stood up. Theon looked down at her smiling face and returned the gesture. God, she was cute.

 

“No, you're not are you?” She scrunched her nose at the sight of his wet hair.

 

“I'm sorry to tell you that I came all the way here just to tell you that you've got a leak.” He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and let out a nervous laugh. The red head girl stuck her hand out, “I'm Sansa.”

 

“Theon.” He shook her delicate hand and smiled at her warmly. He hadn't met someone so genuine in what felt like forever. Sansa’s smile made his world go sideways.

 

Uh oh.

 

Theon pulled his hand back and let his smile fall. “Well, I uh, I gotta get going. There's this thing…” He trailed off and reached for his jacket hanging on her kitchen chair. Theon felt her eyes on him and his heartbeat quicken. Sansa uncrossed her arms and stared at him fiddling with his bow tie.

 

“Do you need help with that?” She stepped forward and took it before he could answer. Theon forgot everything about everything in this close proximity to this girl. Sansa hooked his bow tie with ease and flattened the lapels on his handsome suit, letting her fingers linger just a beat too long. Long enough for him to work up the courage. “You want to help?” Theon eyed her down.

 

“I just did.” Sansa stepped back and smiled again. The air surrounding them was absolutely still. It was hot and humid and her blue shirt hugged her so perfectly. Theon licked his bottom lip before speaking, “Come with me. It's a dinner party with a bunch of banker fuck heads.”

 

“Are you a banker?” Sansa’s eyebrow rose in question and Theon forced his eyes to stay on hers, not to linger anywhere else.

 

“Are you coming?” Theon wanted to avoid the inevitable as long as possible. His last name was bound to ruin this just as it did everything else.

 

“Let me grab a dress. I'll be ready in ten.” Sansa turned to bob and weave through her many boxes and to what he assumed was her bedroom.

 

When she reappeared, she donned a pale pink sundress and sadly, a bra. Theon quirked his lips into a smile, “Ready?”

 

“Do I not look ready?” Sansa motioned her hands at her new outfit and Theon let out an amused huff, “You look lovely and you know it. Ready to go?”

 

Sansa led the way out of her cluttered apartment before it was Theon’s turn to usher her inside the glamorous manor where the dinner event was being held. It’d taken thirty minutes and six cigarettes between them before she was shaking hands with the biggest real estate brokers in Westeros. She stuck out like a pretty penny amongst the tamed housewives of the elite they were surrounded by.

 

“Theon.” Balon Greyjoy’s mouth is set into a straight line as he looks between Sansa and his son.

 

“Sansa this is my father, Balon Greyjoy.” Theon nods his head in his Dad’s direction without making anymore eye contact than necessary.

 

She shakes his hand and greets him so pleasantly, so sweetly, all the tension in Theon’s shoulders begins to melt away.

 

The dinner is announced as ready and Theon goes to hook his arm with Sansa’s, but before he can; his Dad leans into his ear, “This is a work event, not some way to impress your latest fuck. Don’t embarrass me.”

 

Sansa grabs his hand.

 

It completely baffles him how this young girl from apartment 301 A is charming every single person at the table. All of her jokes land perfectly; she smiles at all the right moments, and seems genuinely interested in everything anyone is saying. If any of them had sour tastes from her causal dress, all of their judgments are cast aside at what an amazing girl she is.

 

Everyone insists Theon bring her around more often with underlying tones of ‘don’t screw this one up like you have every other one.’

 

After dessert is finished, Balon announces Theon and everyone gives a polite applause, including Sansa. Her eyes were playful and a smirk seemed stained to her lips. He wanted to kiss it right off.

 

“Uh, yes. Thank you everyone.” Theon rises to his feet, “I’m incredibly grateful for my new position and can’t wait for what the future has in store for the company. Cheers.” It’s stiff and phony, but it’s all the words everyone wanted to hear. They toast champagne to his father’s nepotism and force smiles on their faces like they’re actually happy for him.

 

When he turns to Sansa, she has the widest shit-eating grin on her face, “You’re not a fuck head banker, you’re a fuck head _broker_.”

 

Theon can’t help but crack up and it’s practically an instinct to place a hand on her face to softly caress her cheek with his thumb. Sansa leans into the gesture while continuing to smile, she’s not even repelled by the touch or embarrassed at everyone’s glaring looks.

 

“I’ve got to _use the restroom_.” Sansa wiggles an eyebrow at the emphasis of her statement and leaves the table without looking back. Theon is left to stare after her, even as he’s swarmed with the potential clients his father purposefully invited for him to suck up to.

 

Theon chews at his lip and doesn’t take his eyes off the hallway Sansa disappeared from. How can he miss a girl he barely knows? She’s been in his life for mere hours and yet he feels off kilter at her absence. “Excuse me, gentlemen. Got some business to attend to.” He barely mumbles as he walks off in the midst of the older gentleman’s rant on the latest football game.

 

Theon knocks on two doors with no answer until finally reaching one that has Sansa’s voice on the other side. “Occupied.”

 

“It’s me.” Theon tries to make his whisper clear but isn’t sure she’s heard him since she’s taking too long to answer the door. Maybe he shouldn’t even be here, but he’s never been one to listen to common sense, so he pushes the door open anyways. Sansa is standing there with that same smirk and her hand outstretched, her pink panties lay neatly folded on her small hand.

 

Theon drags his eyes slowly up the length of her arm, over the swells of her breasts, and back up to her face. “You’re lovely.”

 

“You’ve said that already.” Sansa steps forward and shoves the panties in his pants pocket, her other hand touching his slightly hardened cock as she whispers in his ear, “Fuck me already.”

 

Theon growls as he turns her and shoves her up against the bathroom door, “You don’t even know me.”

 

“Sure I do,” Sansa kisses his lips, “You’re not a plumber, you’re a broker, and you just got a promotion. Shouldn’t we celebrate?”

 

Theon’s lips crash against hers, she hisses at the force but doesn’t stop him from trailing his hand under her dress. “Already wet. Were you planning on this?”

 

Sansa clucks her tongue, “I didn’t know you were picky about what pipes you were checking on.”

 

And just for that response, Theon trails his fingers back to her bum to lightly trace her hole. Sansa squeals in response but her giggles are cut short when he shoves two fingers inside her wetness. “Fuck!” She throws her head against the door as he begins to pump inside her. He grins devilishly at her hazy eyes, but lets out an embarrassing moan when she grabs his hard cock with force.

 

“Not so,” She closes her eyes as he uses his thumb to rub gently at her clit, “cocky now, huh?” Sansa’s eyes darken as she strokes him over the fabric of his dress pants.

 

“You want to suck my cock, pretty girl?” Theon leans forward to whisper obscenities in her ear, “Want me to fuck that pretty little throat of yours?”

 

Sansa moans way too loud, and for that he backs away and takes his hand with him. She quivers at the loss of touch and immediately drops to her knees to help him drop his pants. “Is this how you thought this dinner would go?”

 

“Only in my wildest dreams.” Theon rolls his eyes and she smiles sweetly up at him. She takes his length out of his boxers and puts her hot mouth on it before he can say another word. “Jesus.”

 

Sansa bobs her head violently, taking as much of his cock as she can. It’s doing unspeakable things to him as he watches her pretty mouth stretch around him and how eager she is to get all of him inside her. “That’s it,” He coos as his knees wobble.

 

She roots around for his hand and then shoves it onto her head, urging him to direct her. While his fingers weave through her auburn locks there is a knock at the door. She doesn’t stop, or pull away, only continues sucking him harder. “Busy!” Theon chokes out and while the person grumbles away, he yanks her up to press her back up against the door.

 

“Naughty girl,” Theon traces her swollen lower lip and smiles.

 

Sansa’s chest heaves as she lets out a breathy laugh.  


“You still want me inside you?” Theon keeps his thumb on her lip and she sticks her tongue out to lick it and nods. “Fuck.”

 

Theon uses his other hand to guide himself easily inside her and both of them moan in ecstasy. She wraps her thin arms around his neck and looks up at him through heavy lidded eyes, “Harder.”

 

Theon fucks her into the door with no remorse then, egged on by her filthy words and nails digging into his back. “Wrap your legs around me, love.”

 

Sansa does as she’s told and then he’s gotten as deep as he can and wants to be. Her eyes begin to roll up, “Fuck, Theon, _please.”_

 

“What?” Theon is just enough of an asshole to be able to still tease her while balls deep. Her fiery eyes fly open to glare at him, “Make me fucking cum.”

 

He growls and pounds into her that much harder; peppering kisses all along her jaw and down the curve of her neck. Sansa repeats his name over and over through gasps and moans until he feels her flutter around him.

 

“Cum on my face.” Sansa begs, “Cum on my face, Theon.”

 

“God DAMN it.” Theon yells and pulls himself from her, he’s so close it’s enough to make him cum instantly. Sansa’s on her knees once more, wrapping her small hands around his cock, and begins pumping it with such a need it only takes seconds before he sees stars.

 

Hot spurts of white cum shoot all on her pretty face, and she’s smiling all the while. “Fuck, Sansa, fuck.”

 

“Mm,” Sansa laughs and licks at her lips. Theon almost passes out.

 

She slowly rises and looks herself in the mirror, “Welcome to Westeros.”

 

Theon looks at their reflections and the frantic rising and falling of their chests. If he were a poet he’d have some colorful words to say to her that would make her feel welcome. But instead he places a neat kiss on her hair and turns to grab her some toilet paper to clean up with.

 

“I didn’t know it was your first day here.” Theon says softly as he passes it to her. Sansa beams at him, “Best welcome I could’ve gotten.”

 

Theon rolls his eyes and smiles in spite of himself, he doesn’t even feel like running away as he usually does any time he has finally fucked his latest conquest. She looks angelic wiping his come from her delicate face.

 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Theon’s eyes widen, “I mean to the dinner.” He rushes to add on but Sansa’s already laughing at his unintentional play on words.

 

“Thanks for checking my pipes, Greyjoy. You never did get around to fixing them though.” Sansa leans forward to kiss his cheek.

 

“Didn’t, did I?” Theon winks at her and she puts her hands on either side of his face, “Guess that gives you a reason to call me in the morning.”

 

“I’d call you anyways.” Theon kisses her nose, then her lips, and reaches for the door handle. “Shall we?”

 

Theon grabs her hand this time and opens the door to feed themselves to the wolves.

 

There’s not a soul in the party who doesn’t know what they just finished doing and Sansa’s lipstick is gone from her plump lips. Theon’s hair is disheveled and his shirt un-tucked, it’s all very sloppy and obvious. It’s hard to even pretend to care with a girl like the one holding his hand making him feel something.

 

Balon’s dark eyes glare, but Theon smiles in return, grateful his father sent him to check out Sansa’s pipes.


End file.
